1972 (WOD)
Events * The 37th official meeting of the Camarilla's Inner Circle. (counting backwards, see Inner Circle) * Gloria Martinez is Embraced by Salvador García. * Experimental treaty struck between Garou and Kindred of Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. , p. XX *Momma Rat begins living in her trailer. She eventually becomes too fat to leave it in Homid form without destroying it, and is revered by the Ratkin for her fertility. WTA:Ratkin *Bone Juice, Homid Ahroun Bone Gnawer, is born.WTA: Rage Across the World Vol.3, p.39-40 * The spring issue of Paradigma contains a letter to the editor from Dame Atomika, addressed to the "chauvinist pigs" who run the journal. She refutes the label of "Son" of Ether and instead insists on being called an "Electrodyne Diva." * The summer issue of Paradigma contains an article by Doctor Hand on the Progenitors, as he was once one of them. He also warns against clones of himself, sent by the Progenitors to infiltrate the Sons of Ether. It also contains an article by Professor Doubilet warning against vampires. * Aline Levesque founds the Nine Fires in San Francisco. * Old Man Jenkins dies. * Thomas Houston joins the Marines, despite his young age. February * February 2: The Nepalese Chantry Raid occurs. The raid is one of the classic operations John Courage pulled off before he defected (the first time). March * March 3: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power notes that reports of "hauntings" in the sewers have prompted a weekly log of all operations in lower sections 453-500. The worker believes the stories are unsubstantiated and ridiculous. * March 10: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power notes in his weekly log that both teams have uncovered nothing in their sweeps, except for one individual (probably drunk) who reported something he could only describe as whispers in section 476. * March 17: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power notes in his weekly log that nothing unusual has been reported. * March 24: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power notes in his weekly log a rash of "sightings" of shadowy figures in sections 498 and 499. He'll be joining one of the teams tomorrow to see for himself. April * April 1: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power notes in his weekly log that he's witnessed for himself the previously-mentioned whispers, and has witnessed unexplained phenomena like chasing a shadowy figure around a corner and hitting a dead end. Many instances seem to be related to sealed older sections of tunnel. He'll be forced to make a report to the mayor on Friday. * April 8: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power notes in his weekly log that he's spoken with the mayor, who has sworn him to silence, and has promised an explanation within the week. Inquiries into the sealed tunnels are met with strange resistance. * April 15: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power notes in his weekly log that the mayor has decreed sections 475-500 are to be sealed permanently, and no further inquiry will be tolerated. A contact says this has happened before, but refuses to elaborate further. * April 22: An employee of the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power notes in his weekly log that the sewer sections will be closed tomorrow. Since the maintenance office he works in is in section 482, it will be sealed as well, including all logs and ledgers. References Category:World of Darkness timeline